U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,867 discloses a thermoplastic film coating including an acrylic copolymer made from 30 to 60% finely divided wax, 5 to 25% finely divided inorganic solid and 0 to 1% talc or Syloid.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,912 discloses that thrust washers for torque converters are usually plastic or metal.